Experimental
by Magicwinter
Summary: When a runaway experiment escapes from Bishop and the turtles find her they all fall for her one by one. But where did she come from and why is she wanted by Bishop? Rating may go up. First TMNT Fic so characters maybe a little OOC. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Magicwinter here! I hope u guys like this story I just thought that maybe if the turtles here met a runaway experiment from area 51 what would happen? I dont know anything about advance science stuff so just bear with me! okay so two more things:**

**I DO NOT own TMNT or any of the characters except my OC's **

**And enjoy my substandard story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A lone figure darted across the roof tops, while others tailed it. It breathed ragged breaths through it's barely human mouth. Fangs and saliva bordered its snarl as it ran for dear life. It had inhuman green eyes and black fur covering it's body. It also wore a one piece black suit. Even though it was humanoid it still ran awkwardly on all fours.<p>

"Don't let it get away!" A soldier wearing a battle suit shouted. He pointed a wrist at the creature and a large hooked needle shot out and imbedded itself in the thing's skin. It hissed.

Any normal thing would have doubled over with pain. But obviously this thing wasn't normal. It only paused for a brief moment to rid it's leg of the mini-harpoon, and continued on. The soldiers grew tired... all but one. He pulled ahead of the 15 or so men and gained on the his creation. He was close enough to stab it with a tranquilizer. It skidded a few feet but stayed asleep.

"Bring me the case!" He said.

"Yes Agent Bishop sir!" A minor soldier replied and brought forward a case which he opened to reveal several syringes.

"This should keep her from reverting." He said to himself as he injected a dark red liquid into it's blood. It immediately changed into a teenage girl with the one piece suit the only thing she was wearing and waist length jet black hair covering her face. Bishop injected the next syringe into her neck and spoke to himself again, "This will give her artificial memories." **(A/N: I don't know how just bear with me here!)**

She stirred and opened her eyes just enough to see that the colour hadn't changed, and neither had their shape. They looked more like a snake's eyes with the slits for pupils. She still had fangs and sharper pointed finger-nails. Other than that she looked like any other human teenage girl.

Bishop was about to inject the third syringe to change her fully but- **"HIYA!"**

A ,clearly mutant, shape kicked him out of the way. "This is even beneath you Bishop," a mutant turtle with a blue mask said, "Attacking an innocent girl and putting this into her." He held up the needle with the blue liquid and smashed on the ground.

"YOU FOOL!" Bishop yelled and lunged at him. A red clad turtle blocked him and sent him flying off of the building.

"We need to get back to the lair and fast!" A purple-banded turtle told the others while they fought.

An orange masked one responded,"Wow Don state the obvious much?"

"No, look!" Don said. He was right she was heavily bleeding from her leg where the harpoon had cut her, and her face was fixed in a grimace.

"Me and Raph will hold them off!"the blue one ordered as he kicked a soldier in the chest," Mikey help Don get her to the sewers!"

"You got it Leo!" The orange Mikey said as he leapt over to Don.

A darkened figure tossed them away and said, "She is not going anywhere! She's a danger to the people in this city!" Bishop stood defensively in front of her, but suddenly fell to the ground with the girl standing behind his fallen figure. Her mutant, green eyes were opened wide to reveal the pupils invisibly thin.

She had hit him in the back of the head with her claws. She turned her gaze to the turtles and her pupils went wider, almost normal. And she fainted.

* * *

><p>"Leo! She's obviously not normal!" Don warned. The turtles were back in the lair. They had brought the strange girl.<p>

Leo and Don were discussing what to do While Raph and Mikey played video games.

"I know but it's probably what Bishop was injecting her with that made her that way! And we can't expect him to just change her back to normal!" Leo argued.

"I have to agree with Leo," Raph piped in, "We can't just give her back to that wacko."

Mikey intervened next "Yeah well, I think Dons got a point. In movies the guys who take pity on the stranger always get slashed!"

"You saw what she did to Bishop!" Don said.

Leo put his foot down on the matter, "We have no choice Don! Besides we're mutants too!"

"Yeah, but she's _Bishop's _mutant!" Mikey pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess, but she's already here and that makes her a guest."

"Fine, Leo but I'm still going to keep a careful eye on her." Don said eyeballing the room she was sleeping in.

* * *

><p>Agent Bishop and his men were back at area 51 preparing another subject.<p>

"Doctor Stockman!" Bishop scowled as the robotic skeleton approached him, "Subject 313 has escaped. Do you know how?"

"No. I don't believe I do." The robotic-yet-human voice of Baxter Stockman answered but it was evident he was hiding something.

"A bomb exploded while we were stopped in the hidden base at New York. It was a remote controlled explosive."

"Do you need me to work on the new project?" The brain responded, trying to change the subject.

"No. I think you had a hand in this. You did insist that we should release it in New York." Bishop replied to the out-of-character doctor.

"D-did I say that?"

"Yes you did. However this maybe interesting and since I can't dispose of you yet I'm willing to let this slide beneath the carpet."

"So... Project 314 is a go?"

"Affirmative." Bishop said heading to the door but stopped and added, "Keep a satellite video feed on the New York area, I want to see the fruits of your little mistake."

He left a smug Doctor Stockman to work on his latest genetic experiment.

* * *

><p>"Hey Don, Leo! Oh and you to Raph!" Mikey called to them, "I think she's waking up!"<p>

"She is?"

"Hmm."

"He better be right."

All three of them chattered in nonsense as the abandon whatever they were doing and went over to the room where their strange guest was sleeping.

She stirred and tried to push herself into a sitting position, but grunted when her leg protested.

Don rushed to the side of the small cot she was lying on, "Hey! Careful, your leg was slashed last night. Remember?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her gaze turned ridged as she saw the bo staff on his back. She instantly swatted him into the door way, where he crashed into Raph.

"Hey what the shell are you doing!" Leo demanded.

She crouched on the floor and launched herself at Leo. Mikey pulled him out of the doorway and slammed the door. She kept assaulting the door from the other side trying to get through.

"See! I told you Leo. She's dangerous!" Donny exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. He ran to his lab and quickly returned to the place where all three of his brothers were holding the door to keep her inside the confines of their guest room. "Open the door."

Raph looked at him, "Are you crazy? We can't-"

"Just do it!"

As they pulled open the door the girl leapt out and Don tranquilized her.

Leo looked relieved, "Thanks Don. But now what do we do? We can't put her in the streets. We can't give her to the authorities. And we can NOT keep her here."

"Well, I'll secure the room so we're safe than..." Don's voice trailed off. He didn't know what to do.

None of them did. They were starting to think that Bishop was right. But none of them would EVER admit it. EVER!

* * *

><p>It was about a day later. All four of the turtles were on a midnight run. They needed to clear their heads and decide what to do about their 'guest'. In the back of their minds was a god forbidden thought that kept nagging at their thoughts. 'Give her back to Bishop.' but none of them could ever even bear to have that thought in her mind without instantly feeling guilty.<p>

"Guys. Look." Leo said and pointed to some purple dragons doing their thing. And now it was time for the turtles to do their thing. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the lair Master Splinter was curious as to what the 'guest' was doing because her room had been very quiet. He had been meditating and was used to the steady thud against the reinforced steel door. but now all was quiet. He tried to ignore it but curiosity's annoying prick had left him no peace. He got up from his mat and walked to the door. he pressed his ear against the surface and still nothing. "Hmm..." he rested his hand upon the door. But removed it upon better judgement. As he turned back to his room he took one last wistful glance at the door handle.<p>

* * *

><p>"Heh. Bustin' up dose purple dragons actually made me feel a bit better." Raph seemed to brighten up a bit since the beginning of their predicament.<p>

All of them seemed to feel a bit better. They ran along in a comfortable silence. No more trouble seemed to pop up, so the turtles eventually decided to head home.

Just before they opened the lair they heard Master Splinter's voice.

"Is that Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.

Don answered him, "Yeah, but who is he talking to?"

"Guess there's only one way ta find out." Raph told them reaching for the door secret pipe.

"Wait try to hear what he's saying." Leo said pressing his head to the wall.

_So is there anything else you can remember?_

...

_Are you sure there is nothing else?_

...

_Very well. My sons should be home soon. I will introduce you to them.  
><em>

... Nothing

"Let's go in now." Leo said.

He opened the door and looked curiously for his father and whoever he was talking to. His eyes rested on his father sitting at the table sipping tea with none other than their special 'guest'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey i hope you guys like this story. It was just some random idea i had. I might dabble with another idea but it won't be related to this one. Reviews mean longer chapters! Just sayin' R&R ppl!**


	2. Love and Jealousy CH2

**A/N: Hiya ppl! Sorry I haven't updated sooner! The second school ended my parents shipped me off to my Grandparents house to see my cousins and we went camping. So this is the first time I've been on the computer in ages! So any way ill tell you something funny at the end of the chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The turtles reacted before anyone could blink. They all took defensive stances between their sensei and the girl. She was obviously surprised. Even though her ears were completely human they visibly pressed to the side of her head.<p>

"Calm down my sons," Splinter's soothed, "She has come to her senses. Her memories are returning."

"Are ya sure she's not pullin' a fast one?" Raph countered, eying her suspiciously. Mikey looked like he could die.

"Yes I"m quite sure. We have been talking for a few hours and-"

"YOU OPENED THE DOOR!" Mikey finally exploded.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter ordered Mikey after his undignified outburst.

"But in movies you're NEVER supposed to open the door!" Mikey went on with his little freak-out then shuddered after adding, "But they always do."

"Enough about that!" Leo butted in, "What matters is she's awake and willing to talk."

"Right. So what's your name?" After Don's question everyone looked at her expectantly.

She looked at Splinter clearly asking for some sort of help.

"My sons she has not regained her voice." Splinter complied, "Here." He handed her a pad of paper.

She pointed to an already-written scribble.

Don read it aloud, "My name is Diane."

"I thought it was Donatello!" Mikey giggled, earning a glare from everyone except Diane. She giggled at Mikey's little comment too. "See! I'm funny!" He smirked.

"So how old are you?" Leo said ignoring Mikey.

She looked at the paper and pointed to a small number: 15.

"Fifteen, huh?" Raph confirmed, and she nodded.

"So, Diane, do you remember where you lived?" the next few questions grew tedious for Mikey so he left, along with Raphael. At the end of the interrogation everyone was much more relaxed. She couldn't remember much from her past but she did remember going to school and having a family. She had an odd personality, but most of them found it funny.

"Time to sleep my sons. I'm sure our guest is very tired." Master Splinter gestured to the guest room and Diane graciously responded. She waved a happy good-night and skipped to her room. The turtles were all tired but still protested.

* * *

><p>Bishop paced around as Stockman tinkered with the files from his escapee. They were needed to complete another version of her.<p>

A soldier entered the room cautiously as if it could burst into flames if he made the wrong move. "Agent Bishop, sir, the plane and helicopter are ready." ,he reported, while doing his best not to stutter.

"Very well. I'll just need to talk to the good doctor for a minute and we'll be off." Bishop's voice was acidic when he mentioned 'the good doctor'.

"Y-yes sir." the soldier replied and left the room. He knew whatever Bishop needed to 'say' to Stockman would not be pleasant.

"Have you seen any thing in New York with the satellite?" Bishop queried with his perpetually icy tone.

Stockman shouted his response, "No! If I saw anything I would have told you!"

"For your sake you better hope that 313 hasn't gone to waste." Bishop threatened, without further notice left to accompany the jet. The only file he held had bold black letters on the front. It was titled ' Subject 313: retrieved from Central America'.

* * *

><p>Leo walked toward the lair's kitchen at midnight to find a glass of water. Which he usually didn't need, but he was just randomly thirsty tonight. He poured himself a few glasses an after ha was satisfied, headed back to his room. Before he got there a small cry from Diane's room alerted him to something wrong. He got to the door and peeked in just enough to see her tossing around violently in her sleep.<p>

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey! Wake up!" He whispered.

She sat bolt upright and slowly slumped down only to sob into her hands. Leo, not knowing what else to do, placed a hand on her back. She suddenly circled so she was hugging his chest. He was shocked and about to pull away until he heard her still weeping. Still not knowing what to do, he slowly wrapped his other arm around her and began to stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

After a while her whimpering vanished, and he wondered if she was still awake. He lifted her chin up and expected to see her neon green eyes staring back at him, but instead found her tear-stained face relaxed in a peaceful slumber.

He studied her face. This was the first time he actually _looked_ at her. Her full pink lips stood out against her pale skin. His eyes went to her cheeks which were slightly rosy. He felt himself blush for some unknown reason and decided it was time for him to get back to sleep.

He laid her back down on her bed and got up to leave. However, when he got to the doorway he felt some alien feeling plead him to stay. He looked at her again and continued back to his room.

* * *

><p>The next day Diane was stuck in Donatello's lab getting her blood tested and her wound redressed. Don tried to withdraw blood with a needle but she had freaked out and nearly crashed into his equipment. So he tried using the blood on her bandage but it was diluted with medicine and such.<p>

"Well try knocking her out." Raph suggested, raising a fist.

Donny had already considered this and tried it, "Raph she won't let me tranquilize her either."

Raph paused and hid his fists behind his shell, "Yeah that's what I meant..."

Don caught on and just shooed him out. Diane handed him a paper that said 'I don't like needles.' He sighed, "I need to analyze your blood, Diane. Geez..."

She cringed and looked at her feet.

"I think we're going to have to to this the hard way." he muttered and called Leo.

"Yeah, what do you need Don?" Leo said as he casually walked in until he spotted Diane looking at him, then he nearly tripped.

"I need you to help me with Diane I need some of her blood."

"Why don't you get it from her bandage?"

"I tried that. It's polluted."

Diane shoved a piece of paper into Don's hands. 'I'll close my eyes.'

"Okay then. Are you sure?" Don asked.

She nodded.

Leo stood behind her just in case she freaked again. The needle went into her arm and stayed there for a few seconds until Don had enough blood for his sample. He took the needle and looked at Diane. She was pale. Really pale. She looked like she could faint. Don quickly put his sample on the table before she opened her eyes and fell into his arms.

Leo looked at Don while he carried her back to the guest room. The feeling that he had felt last night twisted into a different one: jealousy. He went back to his training to stop himself from thinking anymore.

Don on the other hand checked Diane over to make sure she was okay. His eyes met with hers and got lost within them. They stared at each other for a few minutes. He realized that he was leaning towards her and he and quickly pulled away.

"Just get some rest." He mumbled and left feeling like such an idiot.

* * *

><p>It had been almost three days since Diane showed up and Leo was letting his training slip and Donny was spending less time in his lab. Raph didn't know what was wrong but he was too excited to care because tonight was movie night and it was his turn to pick the movie. He was gonna pick the scariest movie he could find so he could watch Mikey scream.<p>

"WAHHH!" Mikey jumped behind the couch while the rest of them chuckled at his reaction. Just then, Diane walked in and sat in between Raph and Leo. She wasn't too prepared for Raph's horror movie. Her reactions were worse than Mikey's! She was wrapped in a blanket and hid underneath it when the monster in the movie started eating people.

Leo watched her as she hid her face in a pillow. He wondered if she would cuddle into him like that if he was just a little closer... Suddenly Raph's dark green arm pulled her to his side.

"Don't worry. I'll protect ya." He said looking down at her.

Leo just told himself he was trying to calm her down, but even Donny got jealous when she squealed at a gory part and pressed herself into Raph's side.

Raph looked at her terrified face, until the monster popped out of nowhere in the movie. She shrieked and shoved her face into his neck. He tried his best to hide his shock and embarrassment because he noticed Leo and Don looking at them, instead of the movie.

* * *

><p>Mikey was completely absorbed in his video game. He'd playing for hours. Little did he know Diane had been watching and she wanted to play too. She sat there watching him play.<p>

"YES! Power up!" Mikey cheered, and went back to his game. He was sitting on the couch with Diane beside him. Eventually he decided to change the game he jumped when he saw her, "Don't sneak up on me like that dudette!"

She only huffed an exasperated response. He looked through games and picked one. Diane grabbed a controller and sat back on the couch Mikey noticed and said, "OH! You wanna play too? Cool!"

They played for hours Diane was hanging upside down on the couch and Mikey was on his belly on the floor. He kept beating her at this game and she wrote that they should change the game.

"Okay but I'm pretty good at all of them." He warned her. She only smirked and twirled her long jet-black hair.

They played for hours more and soon Raph came to tell them it was time to sleep.

"Hey you two!" He called, because he saw the game still running. He walked up to see them both sleeping on the couch with Diane leaning on top Mikey. Raph punched Mikey on the head and stormed off, he looked even more PO'ed than usual.

"OW! Dude! That hurt!" He whined and noticed Diane sleeping on him. He jumped away shocked while Diane just fell onto the couch waking up and rubbing her eyes groggily. "Hey don't you think it's time for bed?" Mikey whispered. She nodded and stumbled toward her room. He watched her leave and once she was in her room his face flared up. If he had ears they would have been burning brighter than the sun. He dragged himself to his room and fell asleep thinking about her.

* * *

><p>Over the past few days since Diane showed up, Master Splinter noticed changes in his sons' behavior. Leo was distracted during training, Don was making more mistakes in his lab, Raph didn't get as angry as usual anymore and Mikey just doodled in a notebook all day.<p>

Splinter wanted to know of course but, it would take time, and he was willing to wait. For now he would send all of them to the surface to show Diane. He thought it would help with triggering her memories.

"My sons!" He called.

"Yes, sensei?" The turtles all said in unison, lining up automatically.

"I think it would be best for you to patrol tonight." He replied. They all began to group-grumble, but when Splinter raised an eyebrow they all shut up. "And Diane will go with you. A trip to the city above may help her memory." After he said this they all eagerly obliged.

Raph, Don, and Mikey all went to get ready with their gadgets, and shell cells, and stuff, while Leo went to go tell Diane where they were going. She just so happened to be exercising her vocal chords.

"La La La La La La La," She sang quietly but Leo could hear her perfectly. He almost forgot why he was there until he got to the open door.

"Hey Diane?" He called and she turned around to face him, and blushed because he heard her singing.

"We're going topside do you want to come?" He finally managed to say. Her blush faded and she nodded vigorously, she then proceeded to push him out of the room.

"I need to get ready." She said, extremely quiet, but smiling. She shut the door turned to the few pairs of clothes she borrowed from Angel.

Meanwhile Leo waited for her absorbed in his thoughts. He wondered where she came from, and such... Until he went over what happened that one night. He then gathered what he thought of her and realized he really liked her. In fact he thought he might be falling in...love? _What does she think of me? _He questioned the universe and hoped he would get an answer soon. His thoughts traveled to her past, but where soon interrupted.

Diane threw the door open and rushed past Leo. He noticed this and ran behind her to where his brothers were waiting. She did that girly screech and pranced around waiting to head above ground.

"Do I look okay?" She whispered to them and twirled around. She was wearing a red tank-top and baggy gray cargo pants.

"You look great Diane." Donny smiled at her. She smiled back and ran over to the door.

"What are you slowpokes waiting for? Let's go!" She playfully said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHAT DID YOU THINK! Who do you think Diane will end up with? Who do want her to end up with? Reveiw and you'll see!... eventually.**

**Any way the funny thing I wanted to tell you was my three-year old niece was killing a whole bunch of gigantic horseflies! it was so funny to see her beat the crap out of bugs I was scared to go near. **

** I wanted to make the chapter longer but I just wanted to get it uploaded so here it is.**

**R&R ppl!**


	3. Midnight Run CH3

They ran along the roof tops as silent silhouettes. Diane of course couldn't run with the rest of them so Donatello was carrying her. He was trying not to think too much of it, but failed miserably. He couldn't help but ponder her choice. She had wanted _him_ to carry her, he didn't have a problem with this but he just wondered why.

_Does she think I'm strong or something? _Don thought to himself, _Or does she like me?_

He almost tripped at that thought and blushed like crazy. He glanced at Diane to see if she noticed. She was looking down at the city with her luminescent green orbs. The ones he got lost in even in his thoughts. She accepted them for who they were as well as what they were. She made him laugh even when he tried to be serious. She was currently being carried by a mutant turtle across New York City, via rooftop, in the middle of the night, and all she could think of was the lights down below. To Don she was amazing.

"Hey, where are we going anyway?" Mikey asked, without stopping.

"The docks," Leo said, "We haven't been there in a while and maybe we could have a game of ninja tag in one of the warehouses."

"That's not like you Leo. Breaking into a warehouse to play ninja tag."

"We wouldn't break-in!" Leo defended himself, realizing what he'd just said.

"Lots of them are abandoned Mikey." Don cut in.

"Yeah! Besides Leo's in reckless mode: Don't question it!" Raph added with a chuckle.

"I am not being reckless!"

"Yeah ya are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah! Leo, ya are!"

This went on for a while and it kept the rest of them entertained until they got to the docks.

Don, almost reluctantly, set Diane on her feet. As they searched for an abandon looking warehouse from the roof they were on, Diane was looking at the stars hanging above the water, all shining brightly despite being so close to New York.

"LOOK!" Mikey all but shouted, while thrusting his arm over the edge of the building.

"Wow very ninja-y, Mikey." Diane smirked, while Mikey just continued to point.

"Are those purple dragons?" Don asked.

"Oh yes they are!" Raph said as he twirled his sais menacingly.

And sure enough two burly PD's were guarding the front of a warehouse with triceraton lasers. One of them pointed to the building they were currently stationed at. And soon both of the deadly lasers were pointed at them.

"Hit the deck!" Leo shouted.

There was a loud bang and the edge of the building was gone. Everyone rolled away quickly.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yup."

"Yeah"

"Uh-hu."

"Where's Diane?"

All four of them froze.

"Diane!" Raph called.

"Down here." she rasped back from the fire escape she currently hanging by.

Mikey was the first down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so."

"I beg to differ." Don contradicted, "Your shoulder is dislocated."

"No your just -ow!- never mind, your right."

"Mikey get her up here!" Raph called.

"Are you kidding? There are big scary _dudes_ with big scary_ lasers_ pointed at us!" Mikey called back motioning to the menacing guards taking aim once again, " I'm just going to get her down and back into the sewer!" He pulled her up and carried her down to the ground, however more purple dragons made their way out of the warehouse toward them.

"Mikey! Diane!" Leo shouted, and all three of the brothers on the roof jumped down to join their vulnerable companions. Without warning the gang members all charged and caught the turtles off guard. Mikey put Diane down and joined the brawl.

After a while the dragons stopped and backed up.

"What the shell..." Leo muttered.

"What was the point of that?" Don said to no one in particular.

"Missing someone?" a deep familiar voice sneered. They all turned to see Hun standing there with Diane in his arms. With one arm around her shoulders and another holding a knife to her neck. Her neon green eyes were wide and her pupils thinned into terrified inhuman slits. She struggled in his arms, but it was futile as he sat there with a sickeningly sadistic expression. "Now drop your weapons or the girl gets it."

Raph growled, but did as he was told. Leo dropped his second followed by Don and Mikey.

"Good. Now, boys tie 'em up!." He shouted.

"No!" Diane shrieked, using her full voice. Leo ducked down avoiding the guy that came at him, he picked up his swords and started fighting back, and the others soon followed suit. The dragons were soon disposed of, but Hun was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd they go?" Mikey asked, while frantically scanning the area. Another one of Diane's shrieks answered that. The all rushed toward the alley where the sound came from, speeding up when they heard a loud clatter of trash cans.

They made it there just in time to see Diane trapped in a corner of the alley. Hun brought his arm back to punch her, this however exposed his stomach. Diane's instincts kicked in and her lips flared in a feral snarl, she embedded her elongated nails into Hun's stomach and tore four long, bloody gashes all the way up to his left shoulder. He fell forward landing at her feet, face-down. She gasped and stumbled backwards. She stared at her own hands in horror as the blood dripped down her arms.

"Diane?" Mikey asked cautiously. She glanced at them with scared eyes and started to run further down the alley.

"Diane!" They all called at the same time. They started following her. She tripped, but didn't bother getting up, she just kept running on her hands and feet at an awkward angle.

They all slowed down unable to keep up with her.

"Okay," Leo started pausing for a breath, "We need to split up and find her, whoever finds her take her back to the lair and call the rest of us."

"Sure thing Leo." Raph replied running in the general direction she went.

"Okay." Mikey answered still catching his breath.

"Lets go." Leo said and both him and don took off, leaving Mikey alone.

He started the way Raph went. After about half and hour, he stopped again.

"Where the shell is she?" he murmured.

His words were answered by a small sniffle down a dark part of the alley. "Diane is that you?" he called. The sniffling stopped. _That's definitely her._

He walked toward her to find her crying into her knees. "Go away." she sobbed.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. C'mon Diane, you don't need to cry." He soother her.

"But you saw what I did!" She wailed, "I killed him!"

"No. He's harder to kill than that." Mikey said without thinking, realizing he didn't know if Hun survived or not.

"Really?" she asked looking up.

"Yeah." he confirmed, deciding it was best to comfort her.

"Good." she said quietly, then wrapped her arms around Mikey's chest. "Mikey?"

"Yeah?" he was glad she couldn't she his faced, because he was blushing like crazy.

"Promise me, that you won't let me hurt anyone else." She hiccuped, "I don't want to be a killer."

"I promise." he promised, he looked at her to see she had fainted. He whipped out his shell cell and called the others, "Hey guys I found her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY! Dont kill me! I just lost the inspiration for this story so... yeah. But that isn't going to stop me from writing more stories for u guys! Thanks to everyone who reads this I hope I'll have more soon! R&R ppl!**


End file.
